Seguridad de Noche
by SttaRJaCk
Summary: Hay veces en que la vida te juega sucias partidas, pero a Naruto le habia jugado muchas y ahora necesitaba trabajo... -Te ofresco ser Guardia de Seguridad Nocturno en una tienda, que dices?- llegaba un tipo extraño y le ofrecia empleo... era de aceptar?
1. Un Mal Comienzo

**Ohaiyoo! n_n Moshi, Moshi!**

**Aquí himeko-chan regresa con otro loco fic xDD**

**Este si está lleno de risa, bueno a mi si me dio risa cuando lo escribí**

**Así que sin más los dejo con el primer capi n_n**

**Espero les guste, nos vemos abajo… n_n**

**

* * *

**

Sasunaru

**-SEGURIDAD DE NOCHE-**

By: Himeko Angel Namikaze de Uchiha

**Capitulo 1: Un mal comienzo…**

Hay veces, que la vida te juega unas sucias partidas que hasta hay veces en donde ni tú mismo puedes seguir adelante.

La vida es como un campo de batalla, lleno de innumerables batallas cada día que luchas por vivir.

Cuando naces, tus padres te cuidan, te miman y te dan todo el cariño del mundo, cuando creces un poquito más viene la escuela, pasas por diversas etapas maravillosas que te tienen preparado hasta que alcanzas la mayoría de edad, y si se te da la oportunidad estudias una carrera o licenciatura y después estás listo para empezar con tu vida.

Pero a mí me ha jugado malas partidas en toda vida, me quito a mis padres a los 5 años, el cual mi abuelo Ero-sennin me apoyo y se encargo de mi, estudie hasta mi mayoría de edad y me vino otra mala partida, Ero-sennin había desaparecido por un mes, lo cual la policía me creía sospechoso de ello, así que me mantuvieron tras las rejas durante ese mismo tiempo, fue… una tortura pasar ahí noches y días en ese lugar oscuro y desolado.

Aunque, cuando había terminado el mes me liberaron y me dieron la noticia de que habían encontrado el cuerpo en una barranca en vuelto en sabanas, y que yo no tenía nada que ver en eso, que tenían otro sospechoso pero pasaron 2 semanas y lo pusieron como caso sin resolver por falta de evidencia.

Así que, me encargue del viejo con su sepultura, después me entere que toda la fortuna que el tenia, bueno no digas fortuna, si no, su dinero me fue dado como herencia.

La verdad nunca lo pude creer a pesar de ser un viejo egoísta, pervertido y tacaño, me dejo todo su dinero, lo cual me beneficio para conseguir una certificación en "elaborar documentos mediante aplicaciones de cómputo y experiencia en el manejo del equipo de cómputo".

Luego rente otro departamento y empecé a buscar trabajo, y esa fue una de la peores partidas que la vida me pudo a ver jugado…

**-Largo de aquí, no necesitamos a gente como tu sin experiencia –** dijo un hombre castaño con traje negro.

**-Pero deme una oportunidad, vera que puedo ser útil-** dije casi rogando, me encontraba en el suelo y a lado de mi mis papeles regados.

**-Deje de insistir, nunca le daré trabajo aquí entendió? –** y sin más se retiro a su oficina.

**-Tsk… -** me levante y seguí caminando hasta llegar a la salida del edificio, estaba que se me salían las lagrimas nunca antes me habían tratado así, y mucho menos en buscar un empleo.

¿Y esa era mi desgracia?

La respuesta era sí, no encontraba empleo en ninguna parte.

En cada situación era siempre lo mismo, era porque me ganaban el puesto o era por falta de experiencia, era una o la otra.

Yo, ya estaba más que cansado en ello, pero aun tenía un poco de esperanza en hallar uno, siempre rezaba para que encontrara alguno, pero al parecer kami-sama estaba en contra mía. Tan solo era cosa de esperar, pero…

¿Esperar a que?

A que la respuesta me callera del cielo?...

**-Que es ese escándalo? –** dije alterado me encontraba cenando en mi departamento, hasta que escuche un gran golpe, así que salí corriendo, para ver que era.

**-Que sucede aquí? –** dije molesto, cuando abrí la puerta. En ese instante unos vagos se fueron corriendo por las escaleras, pero de qué?

**-Oigan ustedes?... tsk-**

**-Tranquilo… no valen…ah… la pena –** dijo una voz detrás de mí, lo cual voltie y había un hombre en el suelo lleno de golpes y moretones.

**-Dios… haber señor déjeme ayudarlo –** dije ayudándolo a levantarse y lo lleve a mi departamento para atenderlo.

**-Con cuidado… eso es –** lo acosté en el sillón, mientras traía el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

**-Oiga… Señor… -** al parecer estaba inconsciente, pero que hacía por aquí? Y porque lo golpearon esos vagos?...

**-q-que?... –** al parecer ya estaba despertando, cuando ya había terminado de vendarle la mano, al parecer estaba torcida su muñeca.

**-q-que?... que sucedió? En dónde estoy? –** lo mire, la verdad no me había fijado muy bien en él, su pelo era corto negro y cuando abrió los ojos, eran como la oscura noche y su piel era de un blanco pálido.

**-Konichiwaa! Está en mi casa n_n –** dije para darle una señal de que él se encontraba bien.

**-Konichiwa… dígame quien es usted? -** me pregunto, mientras se sentaba, y yo claro le respondí.

**-Yo soy Naruto Namikaze, y lo traje a mi departamento a curarle las heridas – **

**-Un gusto, Naruto-kun yo soy Sai Uchiha, y bueno tienes una bonita casa -** me dijo con una sonrisa, pero la verdad este tipo era un poco extraño…

**-Arigatoo, y bueno que te puedo servir? -**

**-Mmm… un vaso de agua estaría bien –** y así me encamine a la cocina, para atender a mi invitado.

**-Oye, que es esto? –** dijo él, lo mire y estaba sentando en el comedor, pero a qué hora se había sentado, en la silla?, ni siquiera había hecho ningún ruido. Estaba mirando el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa **– ¿Buscando empleo? –**

**-Bueno… la verdad sí, no he encontrado ningún empleo desde que termine mi carrera, hace un mes –** le dije en un tono triste, no sabía qué hacer, hasta ya me iban a correr del departamento por falta de dinero…

**-mmm… ya veo –** dijo ahora serio, la verdad este tipo me daba mala espina… había algo mal en el que no me gustaba…

**-Bueno, hasta estoy a punto de perder el departamento por falta de dinero… la verdad no sé que voy hacer, si no consigo el dinero esta semana -** dije casi llorando, de tan solo pensarlo, me hizo recordar lo dura que ha sido la vida conmigo…

**-Eso era todo lo que quería oír…-** pero qué? Que dijo?, le alegraba mi desgracia? , Lo mire y tenía un cigarrillo encendido, pero a qué hora lo había prendido?...

**-Apaga eso! –** le quite el cigarrillo y lo apague, era asqueroso el olor, aparte ahora en día te enfermas de algo, y más por la nicotina **– Sabias que eso te puede matar! -**

**-Sabes, Naruto-kun? Tengo un empleo para ti… -** QUE? Fue lo primero que cruzo por mi cabeza, había escuchado bien?, el me ofrecía trabajo… aun no lo podía creer… **- Vamos no pongas esa cara… -**

**-Usted me ofrece empleo?... -**

**-Si, como oíste tengo un empleo para ti –** estaba, que quería gritar y saltar por todos lados, este tipo me ofrecía empleo, se me salía el corazón de tanta emoción **(Arigatoo, kami-sama ) **pero entonces…me había caído del cielo por arte de magia?... pero aun tenía una duda, porque a mí?... pero primero quería oír cual era el empleo.

**-Y en qué consiste? – **

**-Bueno veras, mi primo tiene un tienda departamental "Ángelus", la conoces no? – **

**-Sii, es esa tienda grandota, grandota… donde tienen de todo no? – **

**-Si, está en la avenida Hoshiko… -**

**-Si, la conozco ya he ido varias veces…-** me senté en la única que había libre, para escuchar atentamente, estaba un poco cansado de tanta emoción…

**-Ok, pues entonces mi primo me comento ayer que necesita guardias de seguridad… -**

**-mmm… - **

**-Y bueno le dije que conseguirá personal, así que… que dices, Naruto-kun? –** me dijo ahora serio, este tipo era raro de pies a cabeza… primero estaba con su sonrisa que a simple vista era falsa y después a un tono serio… este tipo me daba miedo.

**-Que quieres decir? –**

**-Te ofrezco que seas Guardia de Seguridad Nocturno, en "Ángelus", que te parece? –** me dijo el tipo ahora con esa típica sonrisa suya.

Como podía decir que no?... un tipo raro y que me daba mala espina me ofrecía un empleo como guardia de seguridad nocturno, pero algo me decía que no debía aceptar… tenía un mal presentimiento… pero tenía un gran duda…

**-Porque a mí? – **

**-Veras… en primer lugar, yo trabajo ahí como guardia también, vigilo las cámaras de la tienda y superviso lo que sucede en el día, y un día te vi peleando con un tipo en el pasillo de cereales, dime quien eras él? – **

**-Ese tipo! Veras, le pregunte donde estaba mi cereal favorito "sasunaru"… ejem digo "anaranjadito"**** me dijo que se encontraba en la bodega de la tienda, y le dije que yo iría por ella y me dijo que no podía entrar, después le dije por qué? Pz… que había allí y me dijo que te importa!, y yo arrggg! Y bueno le di una lección –** dije levantando el puño, ese tipo se lo merecía.

**-Jajajaja… Naruto-kun, es que está prohibida la entrada a personal no autorizado –**

**-aaah… ya veo con razón no me dieron mi cereal… -**

**-Bueno esa es una razón… porque sabes pelear y para ser guardia de seguridad, tienes que saber defenderte…-**

**-Ya veo… -**

**-Y en segundo, estas en falta de dinero así que… dime aceptas?** **–** me dijo con su sonrisa, aceptas?... aceptas?... aceptas?... esa frase pasaba una y otra vez por mi cabeza, y como no aceptar si necesitaba dinero…

**-Ok, acepto ser guardia de seguridad… -** dije sin más y con ánimos, claro que estaba animado, o mejor digamos emocionado de tan solo pensarlo, como sería la tienda de noche?... dios de tan solo pensar me dio hambre.

**-Muy bien, Naruto-kun mira te doy mi tarjeta… atrás viene a qué horas y donde tienes que ir, te espero mañana en la cita, está bien? –** dijo levantándose de su silla, signo de que ya se iba, lo cual hice lo mismo.

**-Te acompaño a la puerta –** le dije, en dirección a la puerta.

**-Bueno, Naruto-kun gracias… -**

**-De nada fue un placer n_n –**

**-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, te espero… - **

**-Si, Yanneee… -** y cerré la puerta, y di un gran suspiro, pero sentí algo al momento en que me dijo "aceptas?", la verdad no sabía pero tenía un mal presentimiento…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*SN*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**-(Jajaja… que chico más interesante, tan solo espero que le agrade su compañero de trabajo…) –** y sin más me retire del lugar, y hasta mañana, descansa Naruto-kun… porque mañana será un día muy pesado para ti…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*SN*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bueno chicos hasta aquí le dejo…

**Que pasara con Naruto-kun? O.O**

**Quien será su compañero? O.O**

**Descúbranlo aquí a la misma hora y en el mismo canal n_n**

**Haru: Oye, himeko ¬¬# esto no es un comercial…**

**Lo sé… pero me gusta decirlo *w***

**Bueno, espero que les allá gustado n_n y…**

**Un Review? O.O**

**Haru: Ustedes son nuestra inspiración así que comenten OwO**

**Si, así es… quiero opiniones de cómo quedo? TuT**

**Bueno orasii nos vamos n_n **

**Haru: siii… SAYONARAAA, Arigatoo por leer…**

**Sii, Arigatooo nos leemos… SAYONARAAA n_n**


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Ohaiyoo! Gomene, Gomene T^T se que me tarde… merezco regaño pero…**

**Aquí regreso con el capi n_n y gracias por comentar…**

**Bueno me ****han inspirado para seguir con esta historia n_n**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear éste fanfic bla, bla, bla…**

**Bueno sin más los dejo en lo interesante, nos vemos abajo n_n**

**

* * *

**

Sasunaru

**-SEGURIDAD DE NOCHE-**

**Capitulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo…**

El Sol que siempre se asoma por mi ventana cada mañana, estaba más que radiante…

Yo me encontraba todavía dormido en mi cama... mire el reloj…

**-La 1:00! Rayos… -** dije apresurado, saltando de la cama y me fui al baño para preparar la tina… lo mejor era estar presentable en el primer día no?

**-Listo… ya esta tibia –** me quite mi camisa y mis bóxers, quedando como dios me trajo al mundo, y sin más me relaje un poco en la tina.

Pero, no dejaba de darle vueltas a ese sentimiento, cuando acepte el empleo que me ofreció ese tipo, la verdad sentí como una presión en el pecho…

Después, de que le había cerrado la puerta a ese tipo y sentí esa presión, me había arrepentido de aceptar, pero no tenía otra alternativa iba a perder mi departamento, que otra opción tenia?

Sin embargo, recordé la tarjeta que me dio ese tipo, ayer la leí antes de acostarme y decía:

"**Ángelus" Av. Hoshiko**

**La Puerta Trasera, timbra y después**

**Pregunta por Sai Uchiha…**

**A las 3:00 pm, No faltes…"**

Y recordando que tenía que estar allá a la 3, mire el reloj…

**-La 1:30! … dios –** y Salí de la tina volando, dios a qué hora el tiempo se había adelanto?, llevaba media hora en el baño sumergido en mis pensamientos, y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación con una toalla en mi cintura y otra secándome el caballo… pero la cosa era llegar temprano, tal vez habría más personas esperando por el puesto, y así me dirigí al closet, para ver si al menos tenía algo presentable…

Ropa, voló por todas partes, hasta que por fin, unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, una camisa blanca con algo de azul, un saco negro y claro unos tenis puma que tenia negros, me mire al espejo…

**-Me veo muy bien… -** dije admirándome y de ahí me dirigí a la cocina a tomar mi desayuno.

**-Ramen, rameen, rameen… -** Ramen, rameen… la mera idea del rameen me fascinaba, aun recuerdo mi primer platillo… por accidente me dio el viejo de Ero-sennin, que descanse en paz, algunas veces extraño al viejo, el siempre me levantaba cada mañana, había veces que me preparaba mi comida favorita y también había veces que me llevaba y me traía de la escuela, en su súper camioneta del año, lo cual le embargaron por sus multas de transito, jejeje… cuantos recuerdos, pero recordé que debía llegar temprano , así que mire el reloj con temor…

**-Las 2:15! – **de un sorbo me acabe el plato de rameen, agarre mis cosas y Salí volando de mi departamento, porque ahora recordaba todo esto?... tal vez después de esto mi vida iba a cambiar… tenía razón?

**-Mmm… me iré en taxi o en camión? –** me pregunte, la tienda estaba un poco retirada, pero razone y mire mi reloj "2:20", a estas horas la gente sale a comer o a entretenerse un rato, entonces el camión estaría saturado, así que pedí un taxi…

**-Taxi… -** y no me dio mi parada, al parecer toda la gente traía prisa hoy.

**-Taxi… rayos –**

**-Taxi… -** y no… dios ahora era un día muy extraño, ya me estaba desesperando.

**-Taxi… -** waaaaa… si no separa el próximo voy a explotar, lo juro.

**- Taxi… –** y no… Joder! Ya estuvo me voy en camión.

Me dirigí a la parada del camión y había mucha gente esperando para llegar a su destino, y yo con una venita en la frente… no puede ser posible que ningún taxi me diera la parada, este día no puede empeorar...

Unos minutos después llego… y claro entre como pude al camión, iba bien apretado entre los pasajeros… dios, ya me quería bajar, contra apenas alcance al conductor y page mi pasaje…

Pero había algo que me incomodaba un sujeto estaba tocando mi trasero, y de inmediato movió su mano a otra parte, a lo mejor de tan apretados que estábamos no lo hacia intencional, pero…

**-Que… rayos? –** estaba que echaba humo, otro tipo me masajeaba allí, simulando penetraciones con sus dedos, pero como se atrevía? Ya verá cuando me baje del camión. Entonces me percate que habían abierto la puerta delantera, signo de que la gente bajaría mire donde nos encontrábamos y… pero qué? Ya había llegado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, así que me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera para bajar.

**-Permiso… permiso… -** dije y por fin había llegado, mire la tienda y con las letras grandes decía "Ángelus", con un gran estacionamiento hasta también debajo de la tienda tenían estacionamiento, también tenían su propio cine, increíble la tienda era majestuosa, miles de clientes por día venían a comprar lo que necesitaban o a divertirse un rato.

Pero, después me acorde del tipo que me tocaba en el camión y volví a mirar al camión y…

**-Aaa? –** Pero qué asco de tipo… me sonrió cuando lo mire y me guiño el ojo **– Que asco… -** dije sin más, continúe con mi camino.

Y de ahí me dirigí hacia la entrada de la tienda, cruzando por el estacionamiento y ahora me preguntaba, ¿Cuál era la puerta trasera? Tal vez algunos de los empleados sabrían, donde se encontraba y también donde estaba Sai…

Y así decidido entre a la tienda y, quede sorprendido con las cosas que tenían a la entrada, una tienda de regalos, curiosidades, helados, etc. Me fascinaba esta tienda era inmensa, tan solo me preguntaba ¿Cómo era la tienda cuando anochecía y estaba cerrada? No lo sabía pero al momento en que me hice esa pregunta me vino ese sentimiento de nuevo, aquí en mi pecho no sabía lo que era… pero algo me decía que pronto lo descubriría por mi cuenta.

En eso, vi al guardia que guardaba las mochilas de los clientes en unos pequeños casilleros que se encontraban detrás del, ya que a los clientes no los dejaban entrar con mochilas, era de piel tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello azabache negro azulado y sus ojos tan negros como la oscuridad de la noche… y sin más me dirigí hacia el…

**-Disculpe?... –** pero de repente se junto mucha gente, o más bien, chicas, la verdad no sabía que le veían a ese tipo **– Disculpe!… Oiga? mmm –** pero al parecer no me iba a oír con todo el desorden que traían las chicas… así que mejor me di vuelta y continuar con mi búsqueda…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XSNX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Siempre pensaba que mi día de trabajo sería normal, sin preocupaciones, sin estrés, sin molestias, pero es mucho pedir?...

Como siempre comenzaba mi día, pero justo cuando comenzaba mi turno un montón de chicas se amontonaban en mi puesto, mi trabajo era como guardia de seguridad para vigilar y guardar las cosas de los clientes, pero como siempre se empezaron amontonar un montón de chicas diciéndome que me querían, que si tenía una cita con ellas?, y hasta había veces que me mandaban su ropa interior… pero que molestia, pero ese mismo día mire a un rubio, tenía unas marquitas curiosas en sus mejillas y no podían faltar sus hermosos ojos tan azules que veía el mismo cielo, que hacía perderte en ellos… era un ángel, el más hermoso ángel que había visto en mi vida, pero quien era?, vi que caminaba en dirección opuesta de donde me encontraba, quería ir hacia él y preguntarle su nombre, pero las chicas no me dejaban… espera que? estaba bien de la cabeza?... yo había dicho eso?... pero la verdad era que me había cautivado y quería verlo de nuevo… tal vez regresaría y si no tan solo le rogaba a kami-sama que me lo volviera a encontrar…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XSNX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Seguía con mi búsqueda, me dirigí a la otra entrada de la tienda… y vía a otro guardia que vigilaba aquella entrada, así que sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba…

**-Ohaiyooo! Disculpe, conoce a… -** mire la tarjeta del tipo ese **- … Sai Uchiha? –**

**- El? Jejeje… si, para que lo ocupaba? –**

**-Bueno el me ofreció un trabajo como guardia y me pidió que viniera… -**

**-Aaaah… entonces tu eres el nuevo? –**

**-Creo que si? Jejeje – **

**-Entonces, sígueme te llevare con el… - **me dijo aquel pelirojo, de ojos marina, tenía unas extrañas orejeras y un tatuaje en la frente que decía "Amor", quien era?

**-Una preguntaba –**

**-Dime? -** dijo mientras continuábamos caminando, afuera de la tienda.

**-Me puedes decir tu nombre? Jejeje –**

**-Jajaja… claro que descortés, soy Sabaku no Gaara, y tú? – **

**-Naruto Namikaze, un gusto –** dije con una sonrisa **– Y dime cuanto llevas aquí trabajando? –**

**-Mmmm… tres meses, pero es un buen trabajo son $2,000 por semana, y ahí veces que te toca el horario de la mañana, de la tarde y horario nocturno, pero no me quejo… -**

**-Wow! Debe ser increíble cuando cierran la tienda, siempre quise saber cómo es? –**

**-Jejeje… bueno, pues no es como tú crees n,nU – **

**-Que quieres decir? – **

**-B-bueno…... mira aquí es… -** dijo, llegamos a una puerta afuera de la tienda, al parecer había una cámara que vigilaba quien entraba, arriba de nosotros. Después Gaara toco un pequeño botón, al parecer era el timbre del que me menciono Sai

–**Ahorita nos abren –** dijo el pelirojo, después sonó un pequeño timbre dentro, lo cual Gaara abrió la puerta, al parecer eso era por vigilancia no dejaban entrar a cualquiera…

Después nos dirigimos a la recepción que había ahí…

**-Ohaiyooo! Saya–san…-** dijo el pelirojo, saludando a la recepcionista, era castaña algo largo.

**-Ohaiyooo! Gaa-chan… que se te ofrece? – **dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Bueno, ocupo ver a Sai y también necesito los documentos que te pedí en la mañana – **

**-Hai… mmm son estos? –**

**-Hai! Arigatooo, te veo luego –** dijo para despedirse, lo que la señorita también hizo lo mismo.

En cambio, llegamos a una puerta que se encontraba acerca de la recepción…

**Toc, toc, toc…**

**-Sai? –** dijo Gaara, tocando la puerta.

**-Adelante… -** se escucho desde el interior y si mas entramos, era un cuarto grande y oscuro, estaba lleno de cámaras, al parecer eran todas la cámaras de la tienda y una silla mirando hacia ellas, de repente giro y ahí estaba sentado el…

**-Gaa-chan que te trae por aquí? – **dijo con una cara de pervertido, al parecer…

**-Ya te dije que no me llames así… -** ellos eran como el agua y el aceite **– Bueno, aquí esta Naruto-kun – **

**-Konichiwaaa! –** dije saludando y con una sonrisa.

**-Aaah… Naruto-kun, pensé que ya no vendrías –**

**-Jejeje… es que me perdí –** eso si era verdad, la tienda es demasiado grande.

**-Bueno, Naruto-kun acompáñame –** me dijo levantándose de su silla para luego decirle a Gaara **– Gaa-chan me harías el favor de cuidar aquí? –**

**-Hai… - **

**-Arigatooo –** en eso se sentó el pelirojo en la silla, y Sai se acerco a su oído **– En la noche te regreso el favor… -** susurro, pero hasta yo lo escuche, pervertido… ¬¬U

**-Vamos, Naruto-kun -** y sin más lo seguí, salimos del cuarto y seguimos caminando por un pasillo…

**-A donde vamos, Sai? –**

**-A donde más?... -** lo mire con una cara de "no entiendo" **–** **A conocer a tu jefe… -** llegamos a una oficina **– Espera aquí… -** dijo entrando a la oficina, mientras di un suspiro y me recargue en la pared a lado de la puerta, y como 5 minutos después el salió de aquella oficina…

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bueno chicos hasta aquí… n_n espero les allá gustado…

**Haru: sii OwO, aunque no se vio al compañero pero en el próximo capi tal vez lo averigüen kukuku ¬w¬…**

**Haru! ¬¬ te comiste mi cereal Sasunaru?**

**Haru: O.O" este se me queman los frijoles… permiso *se va* **

**¬¬#... T^T y era el único de la tienda rayos… hasta pele por el T^T**

**Chicos vengo de promoción n_n…**

**Jajajaja xDD mi gran amiga de Facfiction "Sol Yuki Uzumaki" que hace promoción de mi cereal xDD un gracias le debo… me faciono, eso del cereal Sasunaru… Arigatoooo!**

**Pero bueno chicos me voy…**

**Ahora sii, sorpresas, sorpresas abra en el siguiente capi n-n**

**Solo aquí, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal *w***

**Y agradezco a:**

Tsunikimine12, Hinata, Sol Yuki Uzumaki, TheRusso y Saya

**Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio me hacen muy feliz OwO**

**Y comenten plis… quiero saber cómo quedo el capi n_n**

**Se cuidan chicos… prometo traer conty pronto…**

**Se cuidan, SAYONARAAA… n_n**


	3. Bienvenido a Angelus, y mi Compañero?

**Ohaiyooo! Aquí Himeko-chan regresa con un nuevo capítulo n,n**

**Bueno chicos, gomene pero he andado súper ocupadísima y mas porque vienen mis exámenes finales, así que no se si podre traer el siguiente capítulo a tiempo… onegaii sean pacientes con esta pobre escritora n,n**

**Bueno ahora si la verdad se revela**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear éste fanfic bla, bla, bla…**

**Bueno sin más los dejo en lo interesante n,n**

**Nos vemos abajo…**

**

* * *

**

**Sasunaru**

**-SEGURIDAD DE NOCHE-**

**Capitulo 3: Bienvenido a "Ángelus"… y Mi compañero?**

**-Naruto-kun puedes pasar –** me dijo Sai, y así entre seguido por el… pero que! La oficina era inmensa había como 8 escritorios en total, 4 a la derecha y los otros 4 a mi izquierda, a poco tenía tantas secretarias?... En fin caminamos hasta atravesar esa habitación y llegar a una puerta que decía…

**-Dir. Itachi Uchiha? –** pero quien era este tipo?

**-Ven, Naruto-kun pasa –** me dijo Sai, que al parecer ya había abierto la puerta, lo cual entre seguido por él.

Observe la habitación, era algo grande tenía una gran ventana a mi lado derecho lo cual tenía la vista de toda la cuidad, también había unos cuadros algo… raros, y enfrente mío estaba un hombre de cabello azabache largo amarrado con una coleta larga baja, ojos negros como la larga noche y unas extrañas ojeras en sus ojos, se encontraba sentado en una gran silla tras un escritorio y ahora mismo conversando con Sai…

**-Muy bien… -** dijo el hombre, para después levantarse de su silla y mirarme.

**-Naruto-kun, te espero afuera… -** me dijo Sai para después retirarse, pero yo me quede mirando a aquel tipo.

**-Bueno, Naruto-kun yo soy el Director de "Ángelus", Itachi Uchiha, y bueno me acaban de informar que deseas trabajar aquí como Guardia de Seguridad Nocturno, dime en serio estas dispuesto a trabajar en el horario Nocturno? –** me pregunto para después sentarse en su silla y llevarse sus manos entrelazadas enfrente de su nariz, haciéndolo lucir algo misterioso.

Pero, claro que estaba seguro, iba a perder mi departamento, pero mi corazón latía a mil, parecía que iba a explotar y también sentía una gran presión en mi pecho, que es esto? Un mal presentimiento?... hmp, a lo mejor tan solo eran los nervios de que había encontrado al fin un empleo… no?

**-Que dices, Naruto-kun?-**

**-Eh? Claro, si por supuesto –**

**-Muy bien, entonces trabajaras en el horario nocturno de 11 hasta las 8 de la mañana , con 2 horas de descanso y claro con $2,000 de sueldo semanales, que te parece? –**

**-Muy Bien, excelente –**

**-Entonces, firma este contrato y porque no empiezas hoy? Puedes?-** me dijo enseñándome un papel y dándome una pluma.

**-Si, Claro Jefe –** tome la pluma y empecé a firmar aquel papel, aquel que sin darme cuenta ya estaba sellando mi destino…

**-Jajaja, tan solo dime Itachi –**

**-Hai! –** era un buen sujeto, pero había algo mal en el, algo que no me gustaba…

**-Entonces déjame llamar a una persona, por favor siéntate mientras llega –** me dijo sacando su teléfono celular, mientras yo me senté en una silla frente a ese escritorio, y comencé a observar la habitación y me tope con una gran foto que llamaba la atención al parecer era su familia…

Estaba en un estante con variedad de libros, documentos y diversos objetos, lo cual me acerque para verla mejor, al parecer si era su familia, estaban su madre y su padre, y tres niños… uno se parecía mucho a Itachi y al lado de él estaba… su hermano? Tal vez si era su hermano y el que estaba en medio de ellos ese… era Sai?... hmp, pero que envidia le tenía a este tipo, yo tan solo quisiera tener a alguien a mi lado, con quien compartir mi felicidad, mi mundo, mi amor, mi vida… pero qué? de repente unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos… pero porque?

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XSNX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Dios ya no lo soportaba mas… ahora las chicas estaban más locas que nunca, me encontraba debajo del mostrador ocultándome, mientras le pedí a Shikamaru que las atendiera por mi… yo ya estaba más que fastidiado ¡Que había hecho yo para merecer esto!... pero qué? porque comencé a llorar así, unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos… sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón, una gran herida, como aquel sentimiento que sentí en aquel día… pero este era un sentimiento más fuerte, un sentimiento que no podía entender…

**XXXRING, RING, RINGXXX**

Rayos, ahora quién diablos era?

***Vía telefónica***

**-Moshi, Moshi… – **y cogí la llamada.

**-Ototo… -** genial Itachi, ahora qué diablos quería?... Había veces que me llamaba para llevarle un café o hasta llevarle el maldito papel de baño, porque se le había olvidado… que molesto.

**-Ahora que rayos quieres Itachi?, sabes estoy en una situación de vida o muerte, así que no voy a ir a destapar tu maldito baño… -** dios estaba que echaba humo.

**-Jajaja, no Ototo, eso ya vino hacerlo Shikamaru… -** rayos… con razón olía tan mal **– Bueno, que crees?-**

**-Qué? ¬¬# -**

**-Jajaja, Ototo ni te la vas a creer… -**

**-Qué? Ya dime… - **me desespera…

**-Ok, Ok… ahí es que eres un amargado, Ototo-baka –**

**-Itachi, si no me dices ahorita mismo voy a colgar… –**

**-Espera… -**

**- 1… -**

**-Ototo… -**

**- 2… -**

**-Tengo un compañero para ti! –** pero cómo? Había escuchado bien?

**-Explícate… -**

**-Mira… acaba de llegar una persona que me recomendó Sai contratar, y bueno acepto trabajar como Guardia de Seguridad Nocturno, así que como tanto lo has pedido trabajaras en el turno Nocturno con él, está bien? –** pero cómo? Claro que acepto, desde hace un mes empecé a solicitar el turno nocturno, pero no tenia compañero para vigilar la tienda, y bueno así se trabaja aquí, en parejas…

**-Hai… -**

**-Entonces, te necesito aquí en mi oficina, para que lo conozcas y le muestres la tienda, bien? –**

**-Ok… -**

**-Y de pasito me traes un cafecito, no? –**

**- ¬¬## -**

**- Descafeinado, por fis, te espero –**

***Fin de la Vía telefónica***

**-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –** ahora sí que estaba que ni el sol me calentaba, que era? su sirviente? NOO~~… había veces que me arrepentía de haber rechazado el puesto de Vicepresidente, pero no me gustaba estar sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio elegante sin estar haciendo nada todo el día… así que mejor le había pedido el puesto de Guardia de Seguridad a mi hermano…

**-Un café descafeinado, por favor – **

**-Claro enseguida, Sasuke-kun –**

Y ahora cada día que comenzaba mi turno por la tarde, un montón de chicas se juntaban en el mostrador mandándome su número, pidiéndome una cita, etc.… y por eso había pedido el turno nocturno, para que me dejaran de molestar…

**-Aquí tienes… -**

**-Gracias… -**

**-No es nada, Sasuke-kun… aaahh –** genial otra fangirl, pero dejando eso de lado, me preguntaba quién sería mi compañero?... hmp, si es mujer prefiero seguir así como estoy, no quiero que me acose toda la noche y si es hombre pues… hmp, le pondré en claro primero quien manda aquí… y así llegue a la puerta que conducía a la oficina de mi hermano, pero ahí estaba…

**-Maldita Copia Barata, que estás haciendo aquí? –**

**-Hmp, pues no vine a verte a ti, estoy esperando a una persona –**

**-Ha! Pues no esperes demasiado… - **dije mientras abría la puerta y en el momento en que cerré la puerta… maldición se me había olvidado…

**-SASUUKKEEEE-KUUUUNNNN~~ -** otra de las cosas por las cuales no me gustaba venir a la oficina de mi hermano, el acoso de sus secretarias…

**-Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun tenemos un cita? –**

**-No, Sasuke-kun sal conmigo, si? –**

**-No el tendrá un cita conmigo –**

**-Que, no es mío! –**

**-No, mío! –** y comenzó la pelea… lo mismo de todos los días.

**-Quítate, es mío! – **

**-pff… -** di un gran suspiro, esto era así todos los días, no había día que no viniera a la oficina de mi hermano por minúsculas cositas, y que sus secretarias me "acosen", en fin…

Había llegado a la puerta de la Oficina de mi hermano, cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla, mi corazón se acérelo, pero que me pasaba? La verdad había sido un día muy extraño para mi… si tan solo era eso, giré la perilla abriendo la puerta…

**-Itachi aquí está tu… -** pero qué diablos? Me quede impactado que hasta solté el vaso de café que tenía en mi mano… en ese momento me encontré con aquel hermoso ángel que había visto… desde ese momento me cautivo… espera andaba bien de la cabeza? El era un hombre, y yo también pero porque me sentía así?... Y ahora?

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XSNX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Un tipo extraño había entrado a la oficina, pero… se parecía un montón a Itachi, su cabello negro azulado, corto y azabache, esos ojos negros que te hacían perderte en ellos de tan solo mirarlos y su piel blanca como la nieve… pero porque estaba rojo? Acaso tenía fiebre? Y todavía no dejaba de mirarme, que se traía?

**-Ah, Ototo veo que por fin estas aquí… -** Ototo? Acaso eran hermanos?, mire aquel tipo y… era el mismo que estaba al lado de Itachi en aquella foto, al parecer si lo eran…

**-C-claro, y bueno quién es? –** acaso estaba ciego?, había otra persona más aparte de mi?

**-Allí, esta a tu lado sentado… -** me miro de nuevo y yo me levante para presentarme, y por lo visto era un poco mucho más alto.

**-Yo soy Naruto Namikaze, un gusto –** dije con una gran sonrisa, pero el nada más se me quedaba viendo sin ninguna expresión, pero que se traía este tipo?...

**-Naruto-kun, el es mi Ototo-baka, Sasuke Uchiha –** con que Sasuke Uchiha? Ahora si estaba seguro de que eran hermanos…

**-Un gusto… -** por fin oí salir una palabra de su boca, y después dirigió su mirada a Itachi…

**-Bueno Sasuke, el será tu compañero para el turno nocturno, está bien? –**

**-Hmp… -**

**-Entonces Naruto-kun Bienvenido a "Ángelus" –** me dijo extendiendo su mano, lo cual yo correspondí con gusto.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XSNX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Pero como se atreve Itachi a tocar a MI Ángel?, espera creo que algo me afecto, porque estaba celoso?... pero sentía una rabia que lo tocara así, pero esta misma noche tomare mi venganza y le enseñare a ese dobe, quien manda aquí…

**-Arigatoo –**

**-Bueno Sasuke, porque no le muestras su uniforme y su casillero?, y después le muestras la tienda de acuerdo? Y su número de casillero es el 27 –**

**-Hai – **Claro que sí, es un placer mostrarle la tienda al dobe, creo que mi venganza se adelantar un poco…

**-Bueno me voy, vámonos dobe… -**

**-No me digas así, teme –** y así salimos de la oficina, pero antes de que yo cerrara la puerta, observe a mi aniki mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción… y ahora que se traía? Maldito pervertido… espera, de nuevo celoso? No, no, no, claro que no un Uchiha nunca de los nunca estará celoso y menos por un dobe… y sin mas cerré la puerta.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XSNX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Jajaja, mi Ototo-baka era tan obvio, cuando entro se le quedo viendo como si quisiera devorárselo con la mirada y después cuando le di la bienvenida, sentí un aura negra dirigida hacia mí.

Creo que fue una buena idea poner a ese par en el turno nocturno, bueno Ototo suerte, ahora todo depende de ti…

**-Waaaaa, mi cafecito T^T –** rayos mi Ototo-baka había tirado mi café sobre la alfombra, creo que ahora le toca limpiar a otra personita…

**-Hinata, puedes llamar a Shikamaru? Y que de una vez se traiga un estropajo y una cubeta de agua… –**

**-Hai –**

Bueno creo que ahora esta noche se pondrá algo emocionante… y mas con esos 4 cuatro…

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bueno chicos hasta aquí… y que les pareció?

**Haru: Jajaja pobre Sasuke, sufre ¬w¬…**

**Sasu: ¬¬ maldición yo nunca he estado celoso…**

**Haru: Este Sasuke te respondo? O.O**

**Yaa! Ustedes dos ¬¬# no se pueden estar en paz en el fic?**

**Haru: es que el empieza todo siempre T^T**

**Sasu: Nani! Pero si tú eres la que siempre empiezas…**

**Haru: que no…**

**Ya empezaron, bueno de mientras quiero agradecer a:**

Saya, sol yuki uzumaki, TheRusso, Sayukira, tsukimine12, hinata

**Y como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios n,n, en serio me motivan a dejar a un lado la tarea y acabar este capi que había dejado a la mitad n,n**

**Y ya saben chicos seguimos de promoción xDD COMPREN LOS CERIALES SASUNARU!, solo aquí en la tienda "Ángelus" la tienda del amor ¬w¬ a un precio razonable, $20 cada caja n,n **

**Si chicos, se que esta cara pero fue Haru-chan quien me obligo a venderlas así T^T, pero se las dejo a $10 pero no digan nada n,n, y la docena $50**

**Bueno me voy, y comenten quiero saber cómo quedo, por favor… y ya saben no sé cuando le traiga el próximo capítulo pero intentare traérselas pronto n,n**

**Bueno chicos, se cuidan SAYONARAAA… n_n**


	4. Promesas, Sentimientos y Conociendos

**Ohaiyooo! n,n**

**Aquí pues regreso con un nuevo capi… si lo sé chicos me tarde y la verdad ando con depresión chicos, así que me puse a escribir y creo que me alegro un comentario que me hizo una amiga así que le doy un gracias a ella n,n**

**Bueno les aclaro yo no abandono mis fics, los termino de que los termino, tan solo me ausento n,n**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear éste fanfic bla, bla, bla…**

**Bueno sin más los dejo en lo interesante, Nos vemos abajo… n,n**

**

* * *

**

Sasunaru

**-SEGURIDAD DE NOCHE-**

**Capitulo 4: "Promesas", Sentimientos y Conociendo a mí tortura…**

Y así salimos de la Oficina de Itachi, tranquilamente y ahí estaba Sai recargado en la pared, todavía me estaba esperando?

**-Sai? –**

**-Aaaah... ya veo que siempre si, trabajaras aquí –**

**-Si… -** dije con una sonrisa y después volvió a ver a Sasuke.

**-Veo que ya conoces a mi primo, Sasuke – **dijo Sai, señalando al temee…

**-Si, por "desgracia" trabajare con el esta noche –** dije echando una mirada de desprecio al Temee ese, pues claro… era un temee amargado…

**-Ah ya veo, igual yo, trabajaremos con ustedes esta noche –**

**-Trabajaremos? –**

**-Hai, Gaara y yo, veras Naruto-kun aquí los guardias de Seguridad trabajan en parejas, yo antes era el compañero de Sasuke, pero como es un amargado y no lo soporto, me cambie con Gaara… -** dijo con una de sus sonrisas y yo igual, estaba en claro que el temee por la cara que traía en ese momento, se estaba aguantando las ganas de matar a Sai, al parecer si era un amargado de primera…

**-Jajajaja… está claro –**

**-Oye, Sai no tienes cosas que hacer? –** le dijo Sasuke, que hasta yo sentí su coraje en esas palabras.

**-Bueno… creo que tengo un asuntito pendiente con mi Gaa-chan… -** nos dijo con una sonrisa picara, ya sabía a lo que se refería, lo mejor era no preguntar -.-U…

**-Bueno chicos los dejo, adiós Naru-chan nos vemos esta noche… -**dijo Sai y me mando un beso, pero qué diablos! Naru-chan! Ahora si estaba raro, sabía que algo no andaba bien con Sai y ahora ya sabía lo que veía mal en Itachi, su primo Sai… eso ya me había quedado claro, y ahora, la cosa era alejarse 2 metros de Sai, no valla ser que esta noche ya no salga virgen de aquí -.-U…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XSNX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Maldita Copia Barata, como se atreve?... si él fue el que siempre andaba detrás de mí, era 100 veces peor que las chicas, y con esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre trae… ME DESESPERA! Pero si le toca un solo pelo a mi Ángel lo mato!... Espera!... Dios, de nuevo celoso? Tengo que quitarme a este dobe de la cabeza…

**-Dobe!, te vas a quedar ahí o qué?... – **le dije pues al parecer se había quedado ahí parado pensativo.

**-Ya voy, y no me digas Dobe, Temee… -** y así el empezó a caminar a mi lado.

Y después de un rato, entramos a un pequeño cuarto donde se encontraban todos los casilleros de los Guardias de Seguridad, ahí dejaban sus cosas y se vestían con su uniforme que se encontraba en su casillero, casi igual al que yo traía puesto. Y cuál era el numero?... El numero 27.

**-Aquí es dobe, tu número de casillero es el 27, y aquí está tu llave, no la vallas a perder… -**

**-Claro que no temee, ni que fuera tu… -**

**-Mira este es tu uniforme –** le dije abriendo la puerta del casillero.

**-Wooww! –** diablos, se veía tan lindo con esos ojos iluminados, esos ojos tan azules, que hasta parecía que veía el mismo cielo de cerca y su cabello tan dorados como el Sol que iluminaba siempre el día… y a eso se le podía llamar "Ángel"?

**-Oie, Sasuke estas rojo como un tomate, estas bien? –**

**-Ejem… si, nada mas pensaba… -**

**-Eh? Jejeje en quien? –** me miro con una sonrisa muy picara, ahí Dios porque me haces esto? Te prometo que si salgo esta noche sin tocar al Dobe, prometo ya no ser amargado… pero qué diablos? Ah~~… Ok, Ok Tranquilo Sasuke…

**-Tsk… no es de tu incumbencia, Usuratonkachi… y toma… -** y le empecé dar prenda por prenda, para que lo observara… **- Mira bien, Usuratonkachi… tu uniforme consiste en un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y claro con el logotipo de esta Ciudad Konoha, y claro también el de "Ángelus"…-**

**-Temee… matt… –**

**-Y también tienes que usar una corbata negra, un saco negro con adornado de color amarillo y con los logotipos, y claro tu gorro, dobe… -** lo mire y… rayos estaba amontonado con todo el uniforme que le di… jajajaja parecía que se iba a mudar **– Jajaja… Oye, dobe te digo algo… te ves muy bien así… -**

**-Cállate! Temee... No crees que es mucho?... –**

**-NO… además si quieres trabajar aquí, tienes que usarlo completo… quedo claro! –** pero que testarudo y terco era… la verdad no sé cómo me enamore de él…. Espera, dije amor? No… nada mas algo me atraía de él, eso era todo, pero entonces a esto se le llamaba amor?

**-Entonces, porque tu nada mas estas usando la camisa, la corbata y el pantalón? Eh? Y el saco y la gorra? –**

**-Hmp… dobe, me hiciste una pregunta tan obvia, que es razonable que te responda con una respuesta obvia… -** y me fui acercando a él **– Porque yo quiero… Usuratonkachi –** eso era todo… lo mire y parecía que quería matarme con la mirada, me gustaba hacerlo enojar hasta sacarlo de sus casillas, increíble… al parecer me encantaba este dobe de pies a cabeza…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XSNX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Maldito temee, "Porque yo quiero" al Diablo con eso… yo no iba a hacer su juguetito por nada más, si aquí podías hacer lo que quieras entonces yo igual…

**-Vamos dobe, acomoda todo te espero afuera… -** QUE! Pero si él fue el que desacomodo el uniforme! Y se marcha dejándome todo el trabajo a mí, Maldito… bueno no tenia de otra, así que comencé acomodarlo…

**-BAKA! –** y así después de un rato, salí de ahí y ahí estaba ese temee recargado en la pared como si nada…

**-Por fin, dobe… Vámonos –**

**-Maldito… – **susurre para que no me oyera, en serio Dios que había hecho yo? Para que me tocara un compañero tan amargado… en serio si salgo de aquí vivo para mañana de mi "Tortura", prometo ya no comer Ramen… No, no, no sin Ramen no vivo mmmm… prometo dejar de comer mi cereal favorito "Sasunaru"… a no como se llamaba? "Anaranjadito"… mmm porque siempre me confundo con ese Cereal?

**-Oye dobe, si te vas a estar ahí todo el día pensando en no sé qué… mejor avísame no? para no quedarme aquí parado todo el día… -** me dijo el temee, al parecer estaba muy distraído el día de hoy, pero que me pasaba?

**-Ya voy temee… -** y sin más nos dirigimos a la recepción.

**-Saya… me puedes abrir la puerta por favor? –** le dijo Sasuke a la recepcionista, de cabello castaño y sus ojos también del mismo color… no me había fijado que tenia buen cuerpo, muy guapa a decir verdad… en serio se vestía muy bien para ser una recepcionista…

**-Claro, Sasuke-kun –** y después presiono un botón sonando de nuevo ese timbre, signo de que podíamos abrir la puerta y salir de ahí… pero que extraña manera de Seguridad, pero bueno si así se sentían seguros estaba bien… y ahora me encontraba junto al temee caminando rumbo hacia la tienda, era un poco extraño… si su hermano era el Director de la Tienda ¿Que hacia el cómo Guardia de Seguridad? Y también ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Acoso ellos… están solos?...

**-Oie, Sasuke… -** y me prestó su atención **- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? –**

**-Mmmm… Como 2 años, porque? –**

**-Bueno, si tu Hermano es el Director de la Tienda, tu no de verías ser el vicepresidente o algo así? –**

Suspiro **– Veras, no me gusta estar sentado en una silla elegante detrás de un escritorio sin hacer nada todo el día… además el acoso de sus secretarias y sobre todo… no quiero estar cerca de el por el momento… -** pero que tipo tan mas extraño…

**-Por qué? –**

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Usuratonkachi –** y con eso, ya había quedado claro una cosa, todo lo malo que veía en Itachi era su hermano y su primo… Kami-sama si salgo de aquí vivito y coleando, también te prometo limpiar mi departamento, para encontrar mi "Kyubi" de peluche, porque sin él no duermo T^T…

**-Ya llegamos Dobe… - **me dijo cuando entramos por las puertas de la Tienda, a decir verdad eran electrónicas, Sugoi…

**-Mira Dobe, a tu derecha está el camino hacia la entrada del cine, bajas las escaleras eléctricas y de ahí encontraras la entrada a las taquillas… y a tu izquierda también hay una serie de tiendas, en donde también está la entrada del estacionamiento que se encuentra debajo de la tienda… -**

**-Woww! Ya veo… -**

**-Y bueno, los pasillos y productos se encuentran derecho… ahora te enseñare la Bodega… -** y así entramos a donde se encontraban todos los productos y los pasillo, pero esta tienda tenia de todo, me preguntaba ¿que no había en esta tienda?... y allegamos al departamento de Panadería…

**-Kyaaaa! Que rico pan… -** Dios estaba que se me hacia agua la Boca, siempre en esta Tienda preparaban el mejor Pan que había probado… pero…

**-VAMOS, Dobe! –** el temee… me agarro del cuello y me llevo arrastras, pero que se creía! No era trapeador para arrastrarme así.

**-Arg! Temee… Yo puedo caminar solo! Ya déjame! –**

**-Ya llegamos –** era lo único que podía decir? Ni siquiera una disculpa? Maldito temee… yo lo mato…

**-Temee, te dije que podía solo, mira… ya quede todo sucio… -**

**-Ven entra –** me levante y lo seguí hacia aquella puerta gris que decía "Solo personal Autorizado"… entre y vi aquella inmensa bodega donde guardaban todos los productos que llegaban, los guardaban ahí para después empezar su venta en la Tienda, era increíble, la verdad este es el mejor trabajo que pude haber tenido…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XSNX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Estaba ilusionado… que hasta sus ojos brillaron, se veía tan inexplicable… esta sensación, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, entonces este sentimiento, era amor? Tal vez si estaba enamorado de este Dobe, pero ahora me preguntaba si él se sentía igual que yo?

**-Dobe, esta es la bodega… aquí se almacenan todos los productos y mercancía que nos llega para después sacarlos a la venta… -**

**-Woww! SUGOI… -**

**-Bueno, eso es todo dobe, alguna pregunta? –**

**-No, Arigatoo Sasuke-teme –** me dijo con esa sonrisa que lo hacía brillar como mil soles, pero qué diablos! Muy bien, lo acepto estaba enamorado del Dobe ese, pero en ese instante quería abrazarlo y gritarle que lo quería, no, no, no lo quería, lo amaba, en verdad no podía creerlo en tan poco tiempo me había enamorado, pero había algo que no me dejaba… Mi Maldito Orgullo, siempre estaba primero el orgullo de un Uchiha, pero ahora que era más importante mi orgullo o mi Ángel?

**-D-de nada –** y mire mi reloj, al parecer ya era hora de comer **– Dobe, vamos a comer algo, no? -**

**-Mmmm… Bueno, está bien pero tú invitas… - **

**-NANI! Claro que no… que tal una Jan, Ken, Po?… -**

**-Claro, temee… -** y así salimos de la Bodega, y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería de ahí… pero había algo que me inquietaba, no sabía pero me sentía muy nervioso… como si algo fuera a pasar… Bueno, de seguro no tiene importancia, hasta ahora todo está muy bien, si estoy con el… me siento tan tranquilo… Tal vez esta noche le diga, como me siento ha este Dobe… Tal vez sea un idiota, pero es MI IDIOTA…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí se queda…**

**Aburrido? Bueno pero en el siguiente sabrán el misterio de Sasuke y su Hermano.**

**Bueno ahora si chicos, GOMANASAI…**

**La verdad son tan pacientes, con esta pésima escritora, pero en serio se me fue la inspiración, no sabía que escribir y todavía mi depresión, bueno como ya saben el comentario de una amiga me animo demasiado y también ustedes n,n**

**Bueno chicos también estoy haciendo un doujin, así que hay que hacer hojas jajaja apenas llevo la portada y una página, pero no es Yaoi es Hetero, el Yaoi tendrá que esperar un poco, GOMENASAI pero no se preocupen estaré haciendo los dos, que se los traeré a tiempo n,n**

**Bueno ahora quiero agradecer a:**

Tsukimine12, TheRusso y sol yuki uzumaki

**Bueno la verdad un Gracias, Pronto el siguiente Capitulo…**

**Después de publicar mi otro fic "Odio de Amor" empezare a escribir la siguiente continuación de este n,n**

**Y bueno quiero sus comentarios plis n,n**

**Nos vemos, se cuidan… SAYOOOO n,n**


	5. Tu vida, y un entrometido?

**Ohaiyooo! Chicos Moshi! Moshi!**

**Bueno aquí regreso con nuevo capi jejeje… y waaaaaaa! KAMI-SAMA odio la tarea, LA ODIO… pff, en serio… D= **

**Pero, todavía sigo viva jejeje…**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear éste fanfic bla, bla, bla…**

**Gracias por comentar n,n**

**Sin más lo dejo en lo interesante…**

**Nos vemos abajito xDD**

**

* * *

**

**Sasunaru**

**-SEGURIDAD DE NOCHE-**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: Tu vida… y un entrometido?**

**.**

**XXXLA CAFETERIAXXX**

Me encontraba en la cafetería de la tienda, sentado en una de esas mesas con el "Temee" este, me sentía extraño, no dejaba de mirarme con esa mirada como si quisiera matarme con ella, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas delante de su rostro… tenía algo en la cara? como para que me mirara así?...

Y además un ambiente tenso entre los dos… la verdad comenzaba a sentirme un poco nervioso, lo mejor era pedir algo…

**-Disculpe señorita… -** hable intentando llamar la atención de la mesera **– Podría tomarnos la orden? –**

**-Claro con mucho gusto, señor… -** dijo la mesera de cabello rosado y ojos jade… traía con traje de mucama de color negro con blanco, mire su gafete y decía… "Sakura", perfecto nombre para ella… era muy bonita, tal vez después pueda tomarme un café con ella… **- Señor, aquí tiene la carta del menú… que desea? –**

**-mmm… yo quiero Ramen – **le dije, mientras le entregaba la carta del menú.

**-Yo quiero Tokoden… -** dijo el temee, también entregándole la carta.

**-Hai… ahorita les traigo su orden –** sin más se retiro, y de nuevo otra vez ese silencio y ese ambiente tenso… pero ahora el decidió hablar…

**- Y dime dobe, que es de tu vida? –** me pregunto… la vida… a veces la odiaba pero, la vida era única en todos los sentidos…

**-Bueno, yo vivo solo en un pequeño departamento, desde que murieron mis padres… misteriosamente fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía 5 años, mi abuelo Jiraya, me cuido hasta los 18 años y después de un mes de que cumplí esa edad, el desapareció misteriosamente… la policía me creía sospechoso, así que hasta que lo encontraran vivo o muerto me mantuvieron en la prisión. Después de un mes hallaron el cuerpo en el mismo sitio donde encontraron a mis padres asesinados… me liberaron y nunca se resolvió el caso de mi abuelo por falta de evidencia… -**

**-Y después? –**

**-Después de un tiempo… me entere que él me había heredado toda su fortuna… y eso lo aproveche para estudiar mi carrera en "Sistemas de Computo". Luego comencé a buscar trabajo pero… al parecer la suerte no se encontraba de mi lado, llegue hasta el extremo de perder mi departamento, pero… por accidente conocí a tu primo Sai… -**

**-Que quieres decir con "accidente"? –**

**-Bueno, a Sai lo encontré herido a lado de mi puerta, así que lo atendí y le mencione que estaba en busca de un trabajo, y él me propuso trabajar aquí, así que acepte… -** termine con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de que la vida me había tratado mal, siempre seguía adelante con una gran sonrisa… mire a Sasuke-teme y estaba rojo como tomate… en verdad no se encontraba enfermo?

**.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XSNX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

.

Por primera vez, mi primo Sai había hecho algo bien en su vida… ponerme a este Hermoso "Ángel" en mi camino con esa gran sonrisa, "Bendito" sea Sai, Bendito sea!… en serio, no volveré a llamarlo "Copia Barata", si no se entromete en "esto"…

Pero, dejando eso de lado… que dura había sido la vida con el dobe, es increíble que aun se mantuviera en pie con esa gran sonrisa que iluminaba como mil soles, esa sonrisa era única… pero que! Sentía que mis mejillas ardían, al parecer estaba sonrojado?

**-Oie, temee estas rojo, en verdad te sientes bien? -** me pregunto, pero que lindo se veía cuando se preocupaba por mí, en verdad no sé si podre controlar mis instintos esta noche…

**-S-si, no es nada… - **como! Yo tartamudeando? Acaso este dobe me ponía así de verdad?... Después de varios minutos, nos trajeron lo que ordenamos y empezamos a comer… hasta que el dobe hablo.

**-Y tu, Sasuke que ha sido de tu vida? –** me pregunto… era obvio que también quisiera saber que era de mi vida, así que sin más me solté…

Suspire **– Bueno, mi hermano y yo vivimos en una casa muy amplia, también mis padres murieron misteriosamente, desparecieron durante un mes, y encontraron sus cuerpos a las afueras de Konoha en la "Barranca Pasto Verde" cuando yo solo tenía 7 años, e Itachi tenía 12 años… fue algo difícil para nosotros, Itachi se tuvo que ir al extranjero a estudiar y yo me quede al cuidado de mi tío Madara, quien durante ese tiempo se encargo de la tienda… 6 años después Itachi regreso, pero él no era el mismo… la verdad no sé, porque… -** me quede meditando un poco, el recordar eso me causaba un gran dolor en mi pecho…

**-Por qué dices eso? –**

**-El se fue al extranjero a estudiar de "Economista" para poder asumir el mando de la tienda, y después cuando regreso, demando a mi tío Madara por homicidio y también por falsificación de documentos… en el juicio salió victorioso mi hermano, mando a la cárcel a mi Tío Madara… según yo sin ningún motivo, el era la persona más buena que había conocido en mi vida, el no cuido y nos dio su cariño en el momento adecuado… por eso lo odio, el encerró a una persona inocente que no era culpable de nada, y eso es algo que nunca perdonare de él… nunca… -** esto aun me dolía en el interior, como pudo hacerle eso Itachi? Durante un tiempo no le dirigí la palabra o tan solo por el trabajo… pero nada más… nada más.

**-Ya veo… pero oye, que edad tienes? –**

**-Veras, según yo recuerdo los cuerpos de mis padres, también la policía los encontraron afuera de la ciudad en una barranca, pero no recuerdo el nombre… -**

**-Mmmm… -** esto estaba raro… **- Dobe, que edad tienes? –**

**-Eh? 19 años, porque? –**

**-Entonces, si tú y yo somos casi de un año de diferencia, entonces si tus padres murieron cuando tú tenías 5 años… y los míos murieron cuando yo tenía 7 años, entonces… -**

**-Las saladitas son horneadas? *¬* -** que! Le di un buen golpe en esa cabeza hueca… maldición, así? O más Usuratonkachi, podría ser? **– Aaaaahh!... Itaaai, Ittaaaii, gomene… -** bueno, pero ahora la cosa era de investigar sobre esto, porque a mí me sonaba raro…

**-Dobe, podrías traer la información sobre el caso de tus padres y de tu abuelo? –**

**-Mmmm… creo que sí, espero recordar donde los deje… -** me dijo confuso.

**-Hmp… Usuratonkachi –**

**-Oie, oie, temee sabes lo difícil que es vivir solo con 18… ejem digo 19 años cumplidos?… -**

**-Espera… cuando cumpliste los 19 años? –**

**-Jejeje, hace una semana el 10 de octubre… porque? –** genial, pero que buena información me diste Naru-chan… dime no aprendiste a no dar información a desconocidos y mas a alguien como yo? Kukuku…

**-Entonces tendré que darte tu regalo… ven acércate… - **le dije para que me prestara su oído y así lo hizo…

**-Esta noche te lo mostrare… -** le susurre al oído, con una voz provocadora que hasta sentí como se estremeció… hasta que…

**-OHAIYOOOO! PRIMITOOO! xDD –** como dije si no se entrometía en "esto"… retiro lo dicho… MALDITA COPIA BARATA! Porque siempre me interrumpía mis momentos con el dobe! Grrrr…** - Tan pronto jugando al gato y al ratón? Sasuke? –**

**-Al gato y al ratón? –** pregunto el dobe, al parecer no sabía que significaba eso…

**-Si, tan pronto el Sasuke-neko esta cazando a su pequeño ratón "Amarillo" –** dijo, pero como se atrevía llamarme así? Y más a MI dobe… en serio, si vuelve a decir otro comentario así… lo mato aquí mismo…

**-Hola Naruto-kun… –** dios y este a qué hora llego? En verdad estaba tan distraído imaginándome a Sai muerto por haberme llamado "Neko"… como para no haber visto al Novio de mi primo? En serio, como odio a los gatos…

**-Hola, Gaara-san… – **y sin más agarraron un par de sillas de otras mesas y se sentaron con nosotros… pero, ahora que recordaba nosotros ya habíamos ordenado?

**-Disculpe, señorita… Nosotros ya habíamos ordenado, y nuestra comida? –** le pregunte a la pelirosa que se encontraba limpiando mesas.

**-Oh, disculpa Sasuke-kun… iré a ver qué sucede… -** y salió disparada hacia la cocina, mientras me uní a la conversación…

**-Oye Gaara, y tu cuantos años llevas aquí trabajando? –** pregunto Naruto, al parecer tenía mucho interés en cómo se trabajaba aquí, era obvio…

**-Mmmm… apenas 5 meses… -** dijo el pelirrojo, Sabaku no Gaara… él era el Novio de mi primo detestable… Sai, mi primo a cada rato le acosaba, al parecer ese pelirrojo le resultaba "interesante"… la verdad es que lo entendía un poco…

**-Y tu Sai? –**

**-Mmmm… yo, desde hace 2 años –** si así era, mi primo Uchiha Sai, mi Maldita Copia Barata…somos muy parecidos pero tan solo porque él tiene el cabello corto negro y su piel era de un blanco mas pálido… él y yo trabajamos juntos pero, a cada rato me seguía a donde fuera!... Se me pegaba como chicle! Y le dije a Itachi que si no me quitaba a ese "gato negro" de enzima, me iría a la competencia "Sonrisa"… pero que extraño nombre para una tienda y mas para nuestra competencia… así que Itachi acepto y yo me quede solo… hasta el día de hoy…

**-Bueno, yo me voy… mi turno ya termino, iré a descansar un rato para reponer fuerzas…-** dije mientras me levante de la silla, al parecer si estaba un poco cansado… **- Nos vemos al rato, dobe –** y sin más me marche, y me dirigí hacia las regaderas que se encontraban a un lado de los casilleros, así que hacia allá me dirigí, a paso lento…

**.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XSNX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

.

Sasuke, al parecer estaba un poco extraño y más cuando me dijo "Esta noche te lo mostrare"… pero, quería decir con eso? Algo me decía que no era nada bueno… hablando claro, la verdad me hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, algo que jamás había sentido… el sentir su voz en mi oído, me hizo… digamos, estremecer? Porque? PORQUE?

**-Bueno, chicos yo también me voy… -** dije levantándome de mi silla, sentía que hacia mal tercio ahí… lo mejor era que me fuera de ahí, y vagar un poco…

**-Bueno Naruto-kun, nos vemos al rato… -** me dijo Gaara, que yo le respondí con una sonrisa, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme…

**-Naruto-kun… -** en eso hablo Sai, antes de irme **– tu turno comienza a las 11, a la hora que cierran la tienda, porque no vas y te tomas una ducha en los casilleros? –**

**-Mmmm, prefiero ir a curiosear por ahí… -**

**-Bueno, Suerte… -** me dijo Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas, me pregunto en qué pensaba en ese momento… y sin más me lleve mis manos a mi nuca y me retire de ahí…

**.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XSNX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

.

Bueno Naruto-kun, te deseo suerte con mi primito querido… a pesar de todo eres muy lindo pero ya tienes cazador, así que para que arriesgarme… además yo ya tenía a alguien en la mira…

**-Oye Sai, que quisiste decir con "Suerte"? –** me pregunto mi querido Gaa-chan.

**-Nada… tan solo suerte en su trabajo –** le dije, pero me miro con una cara que me decía "Pervertido"…

**-Disculpe, Sai-kun… y Sasuke-kun? – **me pregunto Sakura, quien traía dos platos con comida…

**-Se fue hace un minuto… -** esta chica, cabello pelirosa, ojos jade, Sakura Haruno… digamos que le gustaba mi primo, pero claro mi primo nunca le hizo caso… según él, no era de su agrado.

**-Y el rubio? –** me pregunto

**-El también se fue hace un momento… -**

**-A donde fueron? –**

**-Sakura-san no haga tantas preguntas y no se meta en lo que no le importa… -** le dije con una voz fría, la verdad ella y yo éramos como el agua y el aceite… LA ODIABA! como oyeron… digamos que ella aparecía en el momento en que mi Gaa-chan y yo estamos a punto… por eso, la ODIABA!

**-Claro… -** espera, escuche bien? **– pero ustedes pagan la cuenta de Sasuke-kun y de aquel rubio… -** QUE! Pero mira que este par, largarse así y hacernos pagar la cuenta… ya verán…

Sin duda, al parecer esta iba a hacer una noche interesante aquí en la tienda… algo me decía que no estaba equivocado…

**.**

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bueno que tal?

**Y chicos, es enserio las Tareas no me dejan… perdónenme si se los traigo cada mes, pero las tareas me llueven T^T, y más porque vienen mis exámenes…**

**GOMENASAI! T^T**

**Me perdonan?**

**Y comenten T^T, por fis…**

**Y agradesco a:**

Anake-chan xD, Sol yuki uzumaki y Katari-chan…

**Gracias, en serio por su espera…**

**Sin más, me voy y la Conty? Bueno espero que me entiendan…**

**Se me cuidan, SAYOOOOO**

Sasunaru


End file.
